<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sequins and Handcuffs by catskardllamas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546062">Sequins and Handcuffs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/catskardllamas/pseuds/catskardllamas'>catskardllamas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Smosh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Moment in time, Prompt Fic, i have GOT to stop inserting my problems into the lives of these poor fictional characters, reader is a confused reader, reader might have ibs lol, setting the scene for future, setting up problems for future, short fic, slight angst, theres always gotta be problems</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:26:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/catskardllamas/pseuds/catskardllamas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is preparing for a visit from her two best friends from back home and is ridiculously excited. Damien is interested, too, but for a whole different reason.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damien Haas/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sequins and Handcuffs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m so glad I started this prompt fic series. It’s my way of journaling and it’s more therapeutic than I thought. I’ve spent the last year trying to bury emotions but I’m working on finding them again so my writing gets better. In the meantime, enjoy my robotic nature. ALSO----&gt; If you have fic req’s that you want, send them to MEEEEEE!!!! I’ll write for more than SMOSH. I’m just doing SMOSH only because I feel like these are making a miniseries at this point lol ♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>The table that Y/n was sitting at in the costume corner was shaking in rhythm to her leg. The container of purple sequins that Rochelle had collected to add to Sarah’s dress nearly crashed to the floor before the designer caught them. The woman put them back in their spot before tapping Y/n’s leg twice.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“If you don’t stop, you’re going to jostle the whole building down. You better get it together before your excitement ruins your stomach for the day. You know how you get.” Rochelle went back to sticking pins into the mannequin. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Y/n tapped the tips of her fingers along the wood in place of bouncing her legs. The costume designer would have sworn that the other woman could have dented the table by the sheer force of her movements. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“For the love of- Go run a lap or something. Better yet!” Rochelle grabbed a toolbox from the shelf holding bundled fabric and an assortment of scissors. “Go run this to Sarah for me? She wanted to borrow some things for a project. Maybe if you crabwalk, you’ll run out all of that energy.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes, Mom,” Y/n mumbled, dodging a ball of twine that had been thrown at her head.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>----------</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The producer was found standing behind a camera during a Try Not To Laugh Shoot. Y/n stood quietly in the corner and watched the antics of the cast. She found it particularly difficult to stay quiet when Jackie rolled around on the floor whining in a blue dress but absolutely lost it when Noah found himself stuck to Jackie’s stool. When Damien came out from behind the screen, she rolled her eyes and smirked. Of course, the man would know how to get someone out of locked handcuffs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After the shoot wrapped, Y/n approached the producer to finish the task she was given. “Hey, Sarah. Rochelle said to give you this toolbox?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh. yes! Score! I have some pillowcases I want to repurpose but I’m missing some things. I still gotta get Claudio’s head measurement...Tell her 'thank you' when you go back. I’m SO EXCITED.” The producer shimmied with the box held up next to her face. “Tonight is gonna rock! Speaking of…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nope. That’s my cue. Gotta jet!” Y/n turned tail and ducked out of the studio as quick as she could. When she made it back to the costume corner she found the door was locked. A sign that read “Y/n, you’re banished until after my Zoom luncheon. Run more laps. Chase a squirrel. Do SOMETHING that’s not destructive. Thanks, bby.” was taped on the locked door.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, that’s harsh.” A man’s voice rang, right next to her left ear.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“God freaking <em>dammit</em>, Damien Christian Haas. I swear to-”</p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>“You just did.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Y/n  took the hand she had frantically placed over her heart and used it to swat at the man’s baseball cap. “I’m so close to fighting you. I don’t think you understand.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Yikes. So, what did you do to get banished from ‘Ye Ol Cloth Abundance’?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Ye Ol...the fuck…” The woman shook the words from her head. “I...might have been a disturbance...possibly destructive…”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Damien fake gasped. “You? A disturbance? AND destructive?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I said ‘possibly’, Dames. Possibly.”  </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>He smiled a toothy smile. “Yeah, that’s going to be an issue.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Y/n cocked an eyebrow, thoroughly confused. “What? What’s going to be an issue?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Uh...nothing. I have to get something from the break room. Wanna join since you can’t get in there?” The actor pointed towards the offending sign on the door.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Yeah, sure.” She agreed and they turned to begin their trek.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“So, what made you distracted enough to be a disturbance?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“My two best friends from back home are coming to visit and I can’t freaking wait!” Y/n started bouncing through the next few steps. “I haven’t seen them in years. We had some time apart because of life and everything. But when we separately joined a forum for cat owners, we clicked all over again. I didn’t even know either of them were in it until I saw them talking to each other over the comments section. It was like we were never even apart.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Oh man, that’s a solid friendship right there. I’d be <em>super</em> jealous if I didn’t have Shayne.” Damien finished with a smirk similar to the one Y/n held after the TNTL filming.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Y/n jokingly nudged her elbow into Damien, The man, in turn, smoothly linked their arms together and then ran his hand down her wrist to lace her fingers with his. He slowly pulled her to a stop when they were in a quiet corner in the hallway.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Do I get to meet them when they visit?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Of course! I’m going to introduce them to as many people as I can! They’re my babies. Of course, I’m going to show them off.” The woman giggled.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Damien seemed to be thinking through his next words. “Yes, but what version of me are you introducing to them?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Y/n shook her head. “I don’t...the human...one?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I mean like the co-worker version of me? Or the version of me that’s holding your hand in this quiet corner of the hallway?” He held up their hands as if to show proof to her that they were indeed linked.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>After blowing out some air and making noises that made no sense, Y/n pulled her hand back and pointed down the hall. “Ya know what? I’m suddenly overtaken by a hunger that only Jackie and an iced coffee can fix.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“You’re going to ask her for advice, aren’t you?” The actor called after her since she retreated quickly.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“You don’t know my life!” Y/n pulled out her cellular device and opened a text as she briskly escaped the scene.</p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="">
      <p>
        <strong>Y/n: Pree, Nat, if I perish from unsettled “romantic” sticky-situations before you get here, please feed my cat.</strong>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>
        <strong>Nat: Did...did you mean to word it that way?</strong>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>
        <strong>Pree: I’m sorry if you WHAT????</strong>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>
        <strong>Y/N: NO THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT. HOLY BANANAS. I meant like...a situation I don’t necessarily want to be in...but don’t want to not be in. </strong>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>
        <strong>Y/N: Ja feel?</strong>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>
        <strong>Pree: No. Ja totally don’t feel.</strong>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>
        <strong>Nat: Sweetie, I think you need to use more words.</strong>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>
        <strong>Y/N: It’s a stupid boy thing about a stupid boy.</strong>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>
        <strong>Nat: Like how stupid?</strong>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>
        <strong>Pree: Yeah like my son’s father stupid or like Nat’s husband stupid?</strong>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>
        <strong>Nat: Excuse me what? I love my husband, even if he is sometimes stupid. Bless his heart.</strong>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>
        <strong>Y/N: Okay yeah, Nat’s husband stupid.</strong>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>
        <strong>Pree: O.o</strong>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>
        <strong>Nat: ?!?!?!?!?!</strong>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>
        <strong>Y/N: help.</strong>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>